Sisters of the Dark
The Sisters of the Dark are a clandestine cult of sorceresses serving the Keeper of the Underworld and eradicating all life in the world. They are a fictional antagonistic group appearing in the show Legend of the Seeker. Background This secret society of women are originally Sisters of the Light who were corrupted, selfish and evil. They serve the Keeper who promises them their deepest desires. Most of them joined to further their own powers. Wardrobe ﻿The Sisters of the Dark wore red robes with veils to cover their faces. and they had the red gem embedded on their forehead. Weapons ﻿Their primary weapons are Dacras a magical weapon, which looks like a three pointed star made of metal rings. They can use it to throw at people or to stab magical beings absorb their Han (Magic). Also if a person gets hit by a Dacra they wont get hurt but only a Sister of the Dark can remove it, because if another person removes it the person who got hit will die, and the Sister of the Dark can release its magic into the person's body killing the person instantly. Powers and Abilities ﻿The Sisters of the Dark are sorceresses meaning they can use magic. With their weapons the Dacra, they can absorb the magic out from any living being effectively gaining new powers. Usually the leaders (Nicci, Merissa, Marianna) are generally the most powerful. They are skilled in the use of the Dacra as they are shown throwing it with skilled precision. They also make use of teleportation spells for quick transport. Leaders ﻿The Sisters of the Dark had several leaders the first being Nicci, who was later betrayed because of her failures. Other leaders are: Sister Merissa She was in charge temporarily when Nicci was first destroyed, she was the one leading Nicci's ressurection ritual. Later she and 3 other Sisters of the Dark killed several of their own members to increase their powers to kill Nicci, though Nicci was proven still more powerful than her by seemingly tearing her to bloody pieces. Sister Marianna She was the 3rd leader of the Sisters of the Dark after Merissa died and Nicci left. Darken Rahl (Richard's dead father and agent of the Keeper) appeared to her instructing her to steal a scroll and prevent Richard Rahl from taking it. She and her fellow Sisters suceeded, She attempted to burn the scroll but Darken Rahl told her to go to one of his temples and give him the scroll (Darken Rahl was later ressurected into a body that resembled his physical form and tries to help his brother Richard Rahl in defeating the Keeper). Later the Keeper personally instructs Marianna to kill Darken Rahl but she and her Sisters failed, the Keeper commands them to free a prisoner and imbue him with powers (the prisoner then had the ability to open rifts to the Underworld) to kill Darken Rahl, but the plan failed as well. Later Darken Rahl makes a shortlived alliance with the Sisters of the Dark, after Darken Rahl gets the Stone of Tears, he and his Mord-Siths threw them including Marianna into a rift to the Underworld. Later after a Wizard Zedd accidently alters reality, she was instructed by the Keeper to take several magical objects to release the Keeper's minions into the living world, but she failed and she was killed by Darken Rahl. After Zedd warps back reality correctly, she was back alive again and then she and a last group of Sisters of the Dark met the Keeper in the form of a boy who instucts them to kill Kahlan (Richard's love). So they attacked Kahlan in an attempt to kill her, but they all failed and when Marianna was about to stab her, Richard kills her by stabbing her with his sword. Other Notable Members Other known Sisters of the Dark who appeared in an episode (except Sister Deidre) and died. *Sister Ulicia (Dark) - She was a victim of Nicci, Nicci killed her and absorbed her Han (Magic), to increase her strength in handling Richard's magic. *Sister Greta (Perdition) - She lead the Sisters into freeing Nicci after she was locked away by the Sisters of the Light. They sent a spider imbued with magic to allow Nicci to use her powers in order to escape from the Sisters of the Light, later during an attack to kill Kahlan, she got hit by dacra thrown by Nicci which was reflected back to her by Cara hitting Greta in the shoulder instead, killing her. *Sister Porsha (Princess) - A Sister of the Dark who was sacrificed in order to ressurect Nicci into her body. *Sister Philomina (Dark)- She attempted to kill the Seeker's replacement but she failed, while being interogated she killed herself by stabbing her neck. *Sister Tyra (Walter) - A Sister of the Dark who was confessed by Kahlan, she ressurected Darken Rahl into a body, later she died after a Mord-Sith shot her with an arrow. *Sister Deidre (Unbroken/Tears) - A Sister of the Dark, in an alternate reality she was involved in Jennsen Rahl's (Richard's sister) capture, unfortunately she was captured and was interogated by Richard Rahl. When Reality was rewarped correctly by Zedd, she and several Sisters try to summon the Keeper but failed, in order to contact the Keeper Sister Marianna slits her throat sending her to the Underworld. *Sister Karyn (Unbroken) - In an alternate reality, she and her sisters captured Jennsen Rahl, she, Marianna and another Sister of the Dark drank Jennsen's blood to gain immunity to magic. Later along with Marianna she separated and stole a Box of Orden to strip Richard Rahl of his power of Orden. Later they try to steal the Sword of Truth from Darken Rahl only to be killed in a matter of seconds. *Sister Anya (Bound) - Anya was killed by another sister of the Dark and her Han absorbed when Merissa formulated a plan to kill Sister Nicci. *Sister Jodelle (Perdition) - During an attack to kill Kahlan she was killed by Leo. *Sister Roslyn (Perdition) - During an attack to kill Kahlan, Kahlan killed her. *Sister Lilianna (Perdition) - She was killed by Kahlan during Kahlan's attack. *Sister Solange (Perdition) - Sister of the Light Verna killed her during Kahlan's attack. *Sister Nia (Perdition) - She was killed by Cara with her Agiel during Kahlan's attack. *Sister Corrine (Perdition) - She was killed instantly by Richard Rahl during Kahlan's attack. *Sister Raina (Perdition) - She was killed instantly by Richard Rahl during Kahlan's attack. Gallery The_Sisters_of_the_Dark.jpg Sisters of the Dark.jpg|The Sisters of the Dark Category:Cults Category:Magic Category:Female Category:Fanatics Category:Dark Forms Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Teams Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Pawns Category:Enigmatic Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Category:Dissolved Organizations